headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty
"Bounty" is the twentieth episode of season four of the animated TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kyle Dunlevy with a script written by Katie Lucas. The episode first aired on Cartoon Network on March 2nd, 2012. Appearances * Asajj Ventress * Boba Fett * Bossk * C-21 Highsinger * Dengar * Latts Razzi * Krismo Sodi * Otua Blank * Embo * Marrok * Oked * Pluma Sodi * Rigosso * Belugans * Bith * Clones * Dathomirians * Gotals * Ithorians * Kage * Jawas * Nimbanel * Rodians * Sakiyans * Snivvians * Theelins * Trandoshans * Twi'leks * Weequay * Anoobas * Eopies * Milodons * Nunas * Outer space * Inner Rim Territories :* Quarzite * Outer Rim Territories :* Tatoo System :* Tatooine ::* Mos Eisley ::* Chalmun's Cantina * Blaster :* Blaster rifle * Lightsaber * Prow * Robots :* Droids :* Assassin droid :* Astromech droids ::* R5 unit * Vibro-blade :* Protocol droids ::* RA-7 Protocol droid * Hound's Tooth * Speeder bike * Train * 20 BBY * Alien animals * Alien life forms * Bartender * Beverage * Bounty hunter * Impalement * Jizz * Major * Planet * Spacecraft * Warrior Cast Notes & Trivia * Star Wars was created by writer and director George Lucas. Star Wars: The Clone Wars was developed fro television by Dave Filoni. * This is the eleventh episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars directed by Kyle Dunlevy. He directs twenty episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Deception". His next episode is "The Soft War". * This is the eighth episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars written by Katie Lucas. She previously wrote "Massacre". Her next episode is "Brothers". * Voice actor Matthew Senreich is credited as Matt Senreich in this episode. * Voice actor Daniel Logan played the live-action version of young Boba Fett in the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * Writer Katie Lucas is the daughter of franchise creator George Lucas. She also made cameo appearances in the prequel trilogy. She played Amee in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. She played Lunae Minx in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and she played Chi Eekway in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Voice actor Simon Pegg will return to the Star Wars franchise in 2015 where he will play Unkar Plutt in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * This is Daniel Logan's sixth and final episode on the series. * The events of this episode take place 20 years before the Battle of Yavin. * This is the second appearance of an Anooba. One appeared last in "Citadel Rescue". Allusions * Bossk, Boba Fett, and Dengar will also all appear together in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Quotes * Bartender: Asajj Ventress a drink Uhh... complements of the lizard in the back. Opening quote Who we are never changes, Who we think we are does. See also External Links * * * * Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Season 4 episodes Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:March, 2012/Episodes